cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Terra vs republic of chaos (Operation Order)
' Empire of Terra and Valkyia (joined later) vs republic of chaos (known as Operation Order internally by Empire of Terra) ' Etymology This war is internally known as Operation Order by Empire of Terra. Since "order" is the antonym of "chaos" in the name of republic of chaos. Denoting the Empire's intention to bring order to the raider and aid those who are raided by the rogue. Prelude to war republic of chaos was identified as rogue nation by VE and sentenced to # rounds of war (classified, VE only). The Empire of Terra decided to offer its service on 17th September and was approved to engage on 19th September, 2009. The initial plan of the Empire was to engage this tango after Operation Touchdown (classified, VE only). But upon discovering that two other unaligned nations currently suffer raiding from this rogue, the Empire decided to step in immediately in order to fly high the banner of VE with honour! Possible cause for republic of chaos to be marked as rogue could be raiding a red team nation, which is forbidden by the NPO. And VE is simply taking NPO's bidding. Taken from the Log of the Empire of Terra's Ministry of Defense *17th Sept 2009 - Permission to engage rogue nation requested by the Empire. Tango selected from Classified (VE eyes only) (VE internal target list) *19th Sept 2009 - Permission to engage granted by Phoenix Battalion, First Division Officier AusOrac. War declared. Empire of Terra This was the first tango that is equally matched in terms of NS with the Empire and has significantly more tech. The Empire suffered grave casualties and financial losses in the first day of attack; but does not regret engaging the target to fight for justice in the name of VE! Following infra jump post Operation Touchdown, the Empire of Terra was able to prevail decisive victories over republic of chaos and crush its defenses, infra and morale. Sassarenks Nation and Brittania These two nations were under attack from tango, and were the reason for the Empire to engage prematurely. These two unaligned nations were invited by the Empire to join VE, but no response were given. The Empire aims to coordinate attack with these two nations against tango. After all, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Brittania joined the VE following this conflict. Reponse of republic of chaos republic of chaos did not retaliate in fear of loss. With running out of war chest, republic of chaos couldn't even stage an effective defensive war against the VE-backed Empire of Terra. republic of chaos joined a small raider's alliance, Order of the Four Leaf Clover, and received a tech deal on 24th/25th September 2009. This gave republic of chaos confidence. Though, it's defending force and financial gain were crushed by Empire of Terra immediately. Entry of Valkyia On 25th September 2009, Valkyia, another VE nation launched attack on republic of chaos. This prevented republic of chaos skipping into peace mode after the war with Empire of Terra expires; and allowing a second round of attack on this rogue. republic of chaos is certain to suffer a morale turmoil following this second round of strike from the grand and noble alliance of Viridian Entente. The first attacks from Valkyia. The first attacks by Valkyia happened at night and immedietly before and after the update,This resulted in a ground defeat for valkyia for the first battle,But in the end cost Chaos a large chunk of its millitary. Category:Empire of Terra Category:Battles